


Karasuno + Time Loops = Chaos and a bit of fluff

by cherryoh



Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crows, Dinosaurs, Fluff, Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, Karasuno, M/M, Referenced Sex, Soulmates, Wholesome, gender swap, i actually have not posted in so long whoops, karasuno as crows, no beta we die like men, relationships if you look hard enough, somewhat crack and also wholesome, takeda and ukai be getting it, time loops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: The Karasuno Volleyball had always had a sort of family kind of bond between all of the players. But going through multiple time loops together has helped for their relationship to deepen.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi/Yachi Hitoka, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725376
Comments: 14
Kudos: 300





	Karasuno + Time Loops = Chaos and a bit of fluff

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t exactly been posting in like a year, so whoops. Sorry about that. Quarantine has brought back the creative streak in me and I’ve started to get more inspiration, so I may be starting a collection or series off all of the fanfics I make. Please be careful and stay safe everyone!
> 
> xoxo

There had always been this weird family type of bond that had been formed between the volleyball team. At that time, they were back in the dump and named the “Clipped Crows”. So maybe the motivation to fly again was the reason they clicked.

Either way, this bond had stuck with them, even when they finished that years season.

The night of the 3rd year’s graduation, which all of them attended because why would they not, Hinata went to sleep after restlessly turning over and over again in his bed. Only to be woken up by his alarm. His old alarm sound actually. Hinata, confused and groggy from sleep, grabbed the alarm clock and chucked it at a wall.

“ I thought I turned it off last night.” Grumbled Hinata. He snaps his eyes open. “Wait.” He smelled blueberry pancakes. “I thought my mom was visiting grandma today.” He sprang up from his position and looked around.

Posters of the Tiny Giant were hung about his room. His walls were devoid of the Karasuno team group pictures he remembered putting up before. He turns to his bed side table to see that the photo of the three 3rd Years were gone as well. The floor was messy with clothes strewn haphazardly about. There was a volleyball laying on his desk along his a neatly folded pile of his Karasuno uniform. _Wait. Karasuno uniform? I don’t have school today._

Hinata scrambled for his phone just as his phone lit up with numerous unknown numbers. But looking closer, he realized that all those numbers were his teammates. But why were they unnamed?

Hinata snapped out of his thoughts as a number, Kageyama’s number, lit up on the screen. Fumbling with his phone, he answers it after almost dropping it under his bed.

_“Hinata! Is it happening to you too?”_

Hinata had to bite down on the urge of pretending not knowing who he was.

_“Kageyama?”_

_“Yes! It’s me! Get to school as quickly as possible, we need to see if it’s happening to anyone else!”_

_“Yeah yeah, just stop yelling at me!”_

” _Bakegeyama!”_

_“Boke!!!”_

Then Kageyama hangs up. Hinata laughs quietly to himself before jumping out of bed and putting his uniform on.

—————————————————————————

The whole volleyball team met outside the gym around the same time morning practices would start. Everyone was confused. Very, very confused.

Daichi, being the leader of the team, had them all settle down on the steps to the gym. “So obviously, we’re back in time. I don’t know why or how. But we are. “ Daichi looks at everyone’s faces. He had remembered crying to sleep because he was leaving the team, but they all looked how they did right as they started as a team together.

“Um, I don’t suggest mentioning this to people outside of the club. I’ll have to check with Coach Ukai, Takeda Sensei, Yachi, and Kiyoko about all this. But other than that, you’re dismissed. We’ll talk more at practice.”

And with that, Daichi awkwardly steps away from the front of the group. The group stays silent. “Anyways, how are you guys?” Tanaka asks, causing the whole group to break into laughter, a familiar warmth coming over all of them.

—————————————————————————

It turns out that only the managers remembered about their past life. Takeda had looked at Daichi and Suga with so much concern, hand hovering over his cellphone. Coach Ukai had yelled at the first years.

They did the normal at that days practice. This time though, Nishinoya and Asahi had joined in, to the surprise of Takeda. Kageyama and Hinata, having already made up by the end of the year, had no lingering feelings of rage or anger at each other. But they did still knock the principal’s wig off his head (“If we’re reliving this year, it won’t be complete unless that happens.” Hinata had exclaimed one time on their ride back from a game. The whole bus burst in the laughter, except a very confused Ukai and a concerned Takeda.)

Takeda, being so impressed had practically dragged Ukai out of his shop and forced him to watch. Ukai’s eyes bugged out in shock. He asked if they’ve been practicing together before and his jaws drop as Takeda says no. The team tried to explain their situation to the two, but they didn’t believe them.

And with that, they restarted their season, better than ever.

—————————————————————————

They all thought that being together in time loops forever would get boring, but they were happy when proven wrong.

Hinata and Kageyama never stopped knocking the Principle’s wig off, doing so at anytime they could. One loop, they ended up getting expelled. There, they didn’t play volleyball with the team and instead joined Seijoh. They cackled at their team’s face when they faced off on court.

In another time loop, Hinata had come back much taller than he was before. He was a few inches away from Tsukishima’s height and Kageyama was furious that time. Hinata definitely enjoyed being the taller one, but he found that he enjoyed being short, because the faces of their opponents when he jumped was always worth it.

There were a few weird time loops though.

There was one when everyone had switched genders, so the managers were males while everyone else was female. It was definitely a change, and Hinata did not like it one bit when he jumped up. Nishinoya hated it because he had to slightly change how he dove for the ball. Along with that, they also had to deal with a female’s worst nightmare, periods.

Hinata and Tsukishima got it the day of their game against Shiratorizawa, and it was a very weird sight to see the two hugging and crying in pain.

There was also an alpha, beta, and omega time loop they got into. The whole team became a pack in here. Daichi had become the pack leader and head alpha. The other alphas in the pack were Asahi, Tanaka, Tsukishima, and Ennoshita. Suga, Hinata, Yachi and Narita were omegas. The rest, Nishinoya, Kinoshita, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Kiyoko, were betas. That loop had been awkward to talk about outside of it, but it helped deepen their relationships with each other.

They also had numerous soulmate time loops.

A common couple for the soulmate time loops were Daichi and Suga, while a common group were the five first years. There were the red strings of fate, tattoos, timers, first words, hair colors, eye colors, and so many more. So by the time the soulmate time loops one had already been soulmates with almost everyone in the team.

Then there were the time loops where they came back as animal like humans. Their favorite was when they had got crow wings, because they truly could take flight after winning.

Then they became actual crows. That was a total mess.

—————————————————————————

When Kageyama woke up, he blinked wearily and brought his hand up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He suddenly woke up and sat up straight. He finally had his hands back.

He held his hand with his other and brought it to his chest before screaming _Yes!_ over and over again in his mind. He looked to where his desk was to grab his phone when he caught sight of an orange ball instead of the familiar multicolored volleyball.

His eyes widened as wide as plates and he screamed.

_A basketball?!?_

—————————————————————————

That day, they found out that they all weren’t playing volleyball, but basketball. Literally anyone could tell that Karasuno was way above their level of playing, so it didn’t really surprise them that they were being forced to play a different sport.

It was like the universe’s way of saying _“Go do something else with your life you losers.”_

It took them 5 loops to finally bring Karasuno’s basketball team up from the trash heap. When they started waking up in timeloops where thy played different sports, they began to be less surprised.

The third years had seen this coming, and made sure that they were all properly taught about each and everyone sport they could think of.

By the time they were at an ice skating loop, they had gone through every sport they discussed. The ice skating loop seemed to stick around the longest besides the original sport they played. It took them about 20 loops to have everyone place top 10 in events.

When they time looped back to their main sport, they all realized at the same time just how older they looked. They hadn’t looped to here they usually looped, but in the future.

Then they all found out, they all weren’t in a volleyball team anymore. Some had gone off and married while others were working. But Kageyama and Hinata were in the Japanese National Team.

“You’re going to be in the Olympics?” Nishinoya shouted in glee, shaking Asahi and Tanaka in his excitement. The whole team were currently meeting up at Daichi’s house. Kageyama and Hinata nodded excitedly. “Yes!” They both yelled. The rest had all shouted in disbelief.

That time loop, the whole team minus Kageyama and Hinata watched their TV and all had shouted in glee when Japan won first.

—————————————————————————

After the various sport time loops came the absolute weirdest loops ever. Yamaguchi had said that these time loops seemed like creations from Hinata’s imagination.

They had all came back as dinosaurs one time, to Tsukishima’s delight, and they all enjoyed chasing after each other and helping each other hunt. It was sad when they all had died at the same time.

They also started finding themselves in timeloops where they had been born in different countries. Tanaka and Nishinoya definitely enjoyed it because they got to meet so many different women, but they toned it down after realizing how uncomfortable they were probably making them. They had some experience from their past loops. So they instead started complimenting them in their language.

Being born in different countries really helped them all in expanding the languages they knew. Besides all of the languages they knew, they also knew how to play every sport well.

They also had this weird KPop time loop where they all were apart of a band called Haikyuu.

But looking past all of the weirdness and obstacles the team faced, deep down they all had become so much closer. So when they looped to the day after the 3rd Years graduation, they all didn’t have the heart to point out that they may be back in their original timeline.

They had already spent multiple lifetimes together and nothing would take away all of the memories they made together.

~Extra~

Takeda looked back at the team in the mirror above his head as he was driving back from a game. He looked over to Ukai briefly to see that the man was still awake. He grinned mischievously at the man before turning his attention back to the road.

“Should we tell them?” Takeda asks Ukai. Takeda takes a peak at the mirror to see Ukai looking at Takeda with raised eyebrows. “What do you mean?” He asks, a sly grin spreading across his face as if he already knew what he was about to say.

“Well, should we tell them that we’ve been in the whole time looping thing with them this entire time?” Takeda asks. Ukai snorts. “Nah, let’s not let them think about what we were doing the whole time they were wrecking chaos.”

Takeda bursts into laughter and rolls his eyes at Ukai.

They both fail to see the very much awake and very traumatized captain Yamaguchi who was furiously typing on his phone.


End file.
